A Mysterious boy’s imagination
by darkroge
Summary: a boy not telling the name yet is cast into turmoil then being found by our precious team as they try to find out the identity of the enemy if there is even one. I am planning on making a sequel to this if popular.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please don't be to mean my spelling is not all that great and have to rely spelling check on word so I hope you like this story as I was not planning on writing this story but I have had a lot of great ideas for stories and tried searching for similar ones but was unable to find any that resembled the ones in my head so I thought of trying to write. Reviews good and bad are welcome as I am hoping to get many to help me in writing this story this is just a trial and may discontinue if there is no interest so please enjoy.

I do not want to give away very much of this story as it is a secret but here is a skimmed version a boy (not telling the name yet) is cast into turmoil then being found by our precious team as they try to find out the identity of the enemy if there is even one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 its in my head

=________________________________________________________=

It was dark and cold I could feel the wet of the concrete path through the holes of my shoes where it had been raining, but I'm used to it's always raining on these street I strive for a warm day but it never comes its like god Is punishing me for my past. A past that was not my thought.

My thoughts stopped when I feel my self hit the ground after a giant force hit me I was dazed for a second then looked up to see a man a man with piercing eyes that looked through me making me feel small, like the trash I was, a dirty street rat that no one wants I look back at him with confusion. He turns and opens up his car, scary just like the man who owned it and with a flash it was gone and I was laying on concrete as the rain started again.

-flash of light-

I'm standing in a car parking complex watching as the man who pushed me is slammed against a car being shouted at by men with guns I try to move but my legs are stuck. Trying Remembering how I got there thinking of spotting the car on an intersection ,it turning into the car park complex, running after it being careful not to get spotted , watching it as the man got out, all I wanted to do was give the man a piece of my mind for pushing me to finally get a chance to stick up for myself to show him that I was not trash but the next moment I'm standing here watching the men shouting trying to find something.

The leader told his men to searching the car but finding nothing the leader got pissed and shot two of his own men you could here screams from the whores who where all over the men and from out side as the gun when off making the leader more pissed from the sudden annoying noise from the banshees that where on full volume. Then as if in slow motion the guy pointed the gun at the man who pushed me, I saw as his finger slowly pulling the trigger to the mans head my eyes widened in horror as the blood splatter on the wind screen as sirens could be heard from the outside, as quick as the men came they where gone leaving me staring at the blooded bodies of the now dead corpses.

I don't know how I moved but I was soon in touching distance of the man that made me feel so worthless and as I turned to go I spotted something, my hand reached out and grabbed it.

-flash of light-

I was walking through an alleyway alone, always alone I can feel the object in my hand finger moving it around in my hand . I stopped gasping as I say red eyes staring at me, just staring I could feel my soul being sucked out as I continued staring. I managed to turn and run as I hear the growl and footsteps getting faster and louder my heart matching in time to the frightening beast behind not noticing an object sticking on the floor until it was to late slowly pulling my self up with my now grazed hands turning my head to dazed to focus on the object I tripped over slow moving it into the light moon light.

My voice becoming horse from the screaming as my eyes gazed upon a boy no older then 8 torn in half blood running down a near by grate. As my voice began to quiet down I hear the growl, my heart stopped as I say razor sharp teeth looking down at me the body was nonexistent in the black of the building shadows .

Climbing to my feet as quickly as I can just to trip over I'm fear as the monster descended on me, finally getting enough courage I managed to take of one of my shoes snapping the old worn out lace doing so and thrusting the shoe at the monster. Hearing the slam and seeing the monster falter for a second as the shoe connected with its head I ran for my life straight into the street as I was headlights moving towards me unable to move I stood there as my life flashed before my life just as the headlights where in front of me I turned my head to see the monster watching me. I looked down I saw the object roll onto the pavement as

Everything went black.

To be continued


	3. running away again

**Chapter 2**

**I have college so I cant write this as fast as I would like to soz ****J**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I slowly open my eyes to see white all around me. Suddenly I see a face of an angel, her curly blond locks stare at me with a loving and worried glance her lips move but I cannot hear the words coming from her lips. "This is not right I shouldn't be in heaven" I try to move to sit up but a burning pain running up my ribs stops me. I slowly look at my surroundings again the sight before me making my blood run cold.**

**A hospital. The one place I feared to end up not because I don't like them on the contrary they make me feel safe and warm but it's the questions that bombard me about name and where I live, who are your family. And then I would end up in the social workers hands again so I did the only thing I could do, what iv always done. I ran as fast as I could.**

**The corridors looked all the same I could hear security on their walkie talkies searching for me. I managed to get down to the entrance but stopped as a barrage of security men stood by the door I turned around aimlessly hoping for an escape griping my ribs tight as the drugs started to wear thin.**

**And there I spotted it. A way out the emergency doors for the ambulance patients that was kept clear the perfect escape.**

**I ran as fast as I could and kept running as I passed the wide doors to my freedom but not for long as I felt and arm around me and a cloth shoved to my face as a black vans toped in front of me and opened its double doors wide.**

**I was loosing contuses fast as I was shoved in to the van I heard a man say "we where just coming to get you lucky us" as I plunged into darkness once again.**


End file.
